Constantine Inuyasha flesh and blood
by Morris winchester
Summary: constantine, kagome and inuyasha in the final battle against Naroku


Constantine / Inuyasha

Flesh and blood

By Chauncey Morris

Chap 1

Kagome and Inuyasha

For 5 years Kagome, Inuyasha, Maroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara continued to travel though out feudal era finding a way to defeat Naraku. While traveling back to Kaede's village, they ran into a mysterious demon after seeing it Inuyasha and the rest of the crew decided to act nonchalant.

Kagome: (Whispering) Inuyasha do you feel that.

Inuyasha: yeah an evil aura but I never felt any like this before.

Maroku and Sango looked at each other with intent; Maroku put his hand on his wind tunnel affected hand, Inuyasha moved his hand toward Tessaiga, and Kagome had her arrow and bow at the ready. They saw the demon come out of the bushes, it leap out and try to attack Inuyasha and Kagome, they moved out of the way in time to avoid it's attack, Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga and used his wind scar but it had no effect. He looked at the demon in shock. Then he decided to use his claws on the demon, the same effect nothing. After trying their whole arsenal Maroku decided to use his Wind Tunnel on it to his avail it worked. After the battle they went to Kaede, and told her about the demon that they faced. She listened to there story.

Kaede: (confused) I never heard of such a demon it is strange to me, a demon with top half of his head missing. But how could it see.

Kagome: That's what we're trying to figure out, but I never seen any thing like it before. The other thing is that our weapons, didn't work on it.

Maroku: Do you think Naroku, is in on it with that demon?

Kagome: I don't but maybe my grandfather might know something about it, if I tell him about the demon that attacked us.

Inuyasha: Even how to defeat it too huh well I'm in, but how do we know if it will work though.

Kagome: I guess we'll have to find out won't we.

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped in side the bone eaters well, and arrived to her time she changed her clothes into casual wear, after changing her clothes she went to meet her grandfather in the shrine she waited for him to finish praying about 5 minutes later she told him about the demon that she and Inuyasha in countered after hearing, the story he went to the statue and removed a chest from under the floor, he took out a gold coin and gave it to her.

Grandpa: Kagome you have to go to America.

Kagome: (confused) why

Grandpa: This gold coin was given to me by a man named PaPa Midnite he is legend in his Field, and an old friend of mine he can help you trust me. Take Inuyasha with and tell him to leave Tessaiga here I will watch over it.

Kogome: (trusting but unsure) Ok grandpa I will.

After hearing her grand fathers order, she went to Inuyasha and told him to leave Tessaiga behind. He agreed and she gave him a change of clothes and a pair of shoes in he changed his clothes she said good bye to her friends Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and then traveled with her to Los Angeles she then told Inuyasha about her mission. When he heard her mission he laugh about it and with one word she said the only thing the he fears the most hearing.

Kagome: (angry) Sit boy!!!!

With one word he fell down in his chair and passed out after saying those word she went sleep and enjoyed their flight but a name came to her head and it wasn't Midnite's but she said the name in a whisper.

Kagome: (whisper) Constantine.

Meanwhile in feudal Japan Naroku was standing in font of his castle window, looking outside at the new demons that he was given to him by his new ally while looking outside the female figure walks behind him and whispers something in his ear, Naroku then turns around and tries to absorb her but it was no use.

Chap 2

Midnite and Constantine

After a long flight Kagome and Inuyasha arrived to LAX, he looked around and his facial expression was of shock and wonder because he never saw people of other color and creed, after seeing the wonders of LA they both tried to asked directions to Papa Midnite's about three hours later they found his bar while walking downstairs they saw a man holding a card and Kagome guessed what it was

Kagome: A woman with a ghost.

After guessing it correctly the man let them both in the bar when they entered, they saw half breeds every where they went to the bar tender. To ask to see Papa Midnite

Kagome: excuse me can tell me where I can find, Papa Midnite.

Bartender: (Smug) He's busy so wait by a table ok unless you're getting drink.

Kagome: It's really important

Bartender: Well that's too bad! Unless you have something to give him, he'll take you. But seeing that you're too young, and not his type PISS OFF YOU LITTLE BITCH.

After hearing what the bartender called Kagome, Inuyasha grabbed the bartender by his head and slammed on the table and he told him what he should do.

Inuyasha: (Angry) Listen we're to see some guy named Midnite, if you don't help us right now. I'm going to show what pain is ASSHOLE.

After releasing him, he picked up the phone and called Midnite in the back the walked to the door and they saw a very tall man look harshly Kagome looked in the room nervously she took a deep breath walked in she finally saw Papa Midnite. A tall black man sharply dressed like a big bad voodoo daddy sitting at his desk smoking his cigar.

Kagome: (nervous) Mr. Midnite my name is Kagome Higurashi I am the granddaughter of the head priest of Higurashi shrine and he told me to give you this.

She drops the gold coin and he smiles. He gets up and looks at her closely he walks around her, and examine her visually up and down. He takes her right hand and looks at it also and he looks at her eyes.

Papa Midnite: You look like your mother, when I first met her when she was young. I can't believe you've grown up so big and strong it's been a while since your grandfather and I fought against thirty Ashgar together when he was young. I can't believe he still kept it after all these past 40 years.

Inuyasha: (shocked) Wait you mean you're as old as he is, but how do you stay that young?

Kagome: (agreeing) yeah that the same thing I was going to ask.

Papa Midnite: I'm semi immortal I age slower then others and I can't die except by magic or by an angel or demon. But since they can't cross in to our plain, I'm safe. But what I don't understand why a demon like you is on our plain of existence?

Inuyasha: (snarling) I'm half demon that's why and if you want to live long you would watch what you're saying or else. Besides I think meeting you is a complete waste of time.

Midnite: (angry) have lost what little mind you left boy!

Midnite turned around made a quick hand movement and pushed him back to the wall he then ran and placed his hands in right below his rib cage and lifted him 5ft from the ground burning him with his fingers, right though his robe of the fire rat squeezing hard sweat is leaking from his hat.

Midnite: (screams) YOU DARE THREATEN ME IN MY HOUSE!!!!!

He squeezes harder and harder burning his flesh, Inuyasha screams in pain and begins to scratching his face Midnite feels the claws but to no avail, he is still squeezing un till he hears the cracking of his ribs. Kagome tries to reason with Midnite.

Kagome: please Mr. Midnite let him go! He didn't mean anything by it please I beg of you.

Midnite releases his grip on Inuyasha's abdomen after he lets him go Inuyasha passes out, he then cleans of his hands of the burning flesh and blood. He then goes back to his desk and asks her to sit down Kagome then sits down and listen to what Midnite tells her.

Midnite: As I was saying I am Neutral and I cannot take sides, but I know someone who can help you, his name is John Constantine, and he is very gifted in these predicaments. Here's the Address, and make sure the pooch stays away from his door.

Kagome: Thank you.

Midnite: One more thing don't offer him a cigarette he's trying to quit smoking. Kagome tell your grandfather I said hello and pleas take this worthless sack of shit with you, and also he's a loose cannon don't take his word for anything he's a trickster, a magician and exorcist, He will try to out wit you in every way so be careful with him.

Kagome and Inuyasha left the office of Papa Midnite and the bar they decide to take a cab to John Constantine home it was a 15 minute drive, and they were focused on meeting Constantine after arriving to he apartments Inuyasha and Kagome walked inside and up the stairs they saw the apartment number and knocked on his door, the door opened, John was inside drinking wine he hears the door and walks to he opens the door and he sees Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome: Mr. Constantine My name is Kagome Higurashi and I was sent by my grandfather and Papa Midnite to see you can I come in please.

Constantine opened the door for her she looked at the door and she saw symbols on the rims she entered the apartment, Inuyasha tried to follow but, he was stopped by the powerful force so e stayed outside of the door John went back to the table she looked at him he was 6' tall with black hair with a medium build wearing a white shirt and black paints and a black neck tie and Caucasian.

Kagome: (nervous) Mr. Constantine I heard about you from many people, the circle you travel demonology witch craft and also your experience exorcism with it's just that we need your help back in Japan please.

Constantine: Why?

Kagome: Because demon named Naroku is trying to take over feudal Japan, and he is very powerful. We tried everything to try and kill him and nothing worked, he keeps coming back every time stronger and stronger. My grandfather sent me to Midnite's and ask him for help but he sent us to you.

Constantine: Us?

Kagome: Me and Inuyasha. (Gulps)

He gets up from the chair and looks at her eyes, and he turned around and walked to his room he tells her to go to Midnite's bar and wait, they left the building and traveled to Midnite's bar. John gets his bag and packs it full of clothes after packing his clothes he called his connection and told them to mail his objects to the Higurashi shrine, as he is about to get out of the apartment he looks his door.

Constantine: One more show.

He gets out of the building and he enters the cab he looks at the driver it is Chas the friend he lost trying to stop Mammon, John looks at him in shock and smiled and Chas does the same thing. While driving to Midnite's bar they are talking to each other

Constantine: I guess you don't need me to teach you about magic any more.

Chas: yeah, hey John listen it was not your fault that I died, you know I choose to help you with that mission, and it was the greatest adventure I had in my life.

John smiled as they arrived to the bar, he walked down the stairs and guessed the card it was correct, after he was done he walked pass the bar and found Kagome, Midnite and Inuyasha. He looked at him for a little while and walked to Kagome.

Constantine: Ok if we are going to do this then we have to do it my way, if and only if it has anything to do with the Balance until then you're in charge. You're the guide also ok dog boy. Midnite did you send it to the shrine.

Midnte: (smiling) Yeah.

Constantine: What about the other things I need will they arrive there tomorrow, or the day of?

Midnite : The day of

Constantine: good I'll come back soon. (Joking) Do you want a souvenir Midnite?

Midnite: (Laughs) No (sips his drink) I'll be fine.

2 hours later they arrived to the LAX they went to the ticket counter, and pick up their air passes. They traveled to the gate and boarded the plane it was going to be a 10 hour flight to Japan while on the plane Constantine looks outside his window and looks at the reflection of Inuyasha he turns around.

Constantine: So what your story dog boy?

Inuyasha: That's known of your business, besides I should ask you that question first Asshole.

Constantine: (looks at Inuyasha's shirt) I see you met Midnite let me guess you must have pissed him off really bad.

Inuyasha looks at him and growls after the conversation, Constantine fell asleep after the long flight they took a cab back to the shrine where her grandfather is waiting for them. After arriving to the shrine Grandpa hugs Kagome and smiles, Inuyasha walks toward the storage room a grabbed his Tessaiga, Constantine walks inside and look around, while looking he sees a familiar face it was Kagome's mother.

Constantine: (stunned) Mai is that you?

After seeing his face she walks up to Constantine and slaps him in the face he looks at her with shock, and confusion after looking at his face she began to cry, and hug him at the same time. When Kagome saw what happened she began to wonder why her mother held him. Kagome and her mother walked in the house

Kagome: Mom I missed you so much (hugs her mother) I have a question how do you know him, how do you know Constantine?

Mai: It was a long time ago before you were born I was in Los Angeles I was 15 and living with your grandmother at the time. I met a boy he was American and he had long hair, he was very cute but troubled at the time his name was John- -

Both: Constantine

Kagome: what happened between you two?

Mai: That's what you have to ask him yourself and don't tell Sota.

Outside the house John walked to the bone eaters well, and examines it Inuyasha follows him in he looks at Constantine with amazement and confusion. Constantine takes a coin and drops it inside the well.

Inuyasha: can I ask you a question Mr. Constantine?

Constantine: Go ahead ask.

Inuyasha: why do you have those symbols on your door?

Constantine: It keeps demons away so they won't kill me or anyone else that enters, my home why dose it scare you half breed, here's a question for you why do you ware those subjection beads?

Inuyasha: (long pause)

Constantine walks away from the area and leaves Inuyasha to think about the question he asked, he goes to the house and he watches Mai cook dinner, and he walks away from door and walked to his room building his tools and his holy shotgun while preparing for his trip he hears a knock on the door he gets up and opens the door it's Mai.

Constantine: Mai, listen I want to say I'm sorry about everything that I have done to- -

Mai kisses Constantine and pins him to the wall she opens his shirt and takes it off him, John wraps his arms around her hips and sit her on the bed, three hours later she wakes up and looks at his back and she sees his tattoos she gets up from the bed and looks at the time she walks to Kagome room and she sees her sleeping in the bed.

Chap 3

Feudal Japan

The next morning the trio walked to the well, before entering John looked at Kagome's mother, and jumped in to the well with Kagome and Inuyasha. After entering the well he found himself out side the well he saw them talking to four other people it was Songo, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. As they were standing over they were confused by his look Shippo moved closer to him poking him in the arm seeing if he was real, after John's arrival Kagome helped John up from the ground.

Kagome: Are you ok Mr. Constantine?

Constantine: (rubbing his head) yeah, where are we?

Kagome: Feudal, Japan sir these are my friends Songo, and Miroku.

Constantine: (bowing) Hi my name is John Constantine, so who the runt and kitten.

Shippo: who are calling a runt?

Kagome: that's Shippo and the kitten is Kirara.

Constantine: alright Shippo and Kirara, mice to meet you too. Alright let's get down to business I want you show where you were attacked.

They walked to the site and he looked around while surveying he heard the bushes reselling everyone of them is waiting for the demon to jump out but Constantine tells not to move at all when the demon jumped out he saw what it was a soldier demon he moves fast and shoots it with the holy shotgun after shooting it the demon made a blood curdling shriek and disintegrated.

Constantine: Shit, a soldier demon,

Kagome: So that's what it is?

Constantine: Yeah! But how the hell did it get to our plane.

Miroku: (confused) what do you mean by that Mr. Constantine?

Constantine: A demon is not supposed to cross into our plane of existents be cause of the balance, someone and if it is possible in some way some one is fucking with it.

Songo: The Balance?

Kagome: Do you know who's messing with this balance

Constantine: No, but that's what w have to find out, because the only thing that's supposed to be here are half breeds not full fledged demons.

An hour later they arrived at Kaede's home and the reunion was very emotional, when Constantine entered the village the villagers looked at him with confusion because hem looked different form them and the way he dressed when Kaede saw him she waked closer to him and looked at him closely when she looked at his eyes she bowed.

Kaede: what is your name sir?

Constantine: John Constantine you must be Kaede, Kagome told me about you and your sister Kikyo. Also I heard you have a demon problem, and I'm here to help you.

Kaede: it is nice to meet you, Kagome can I talk to you alone please

Kagome: sure

They walk outside to get away form ear shot of the others so they can talk about the new comer of the group

Kaede: Kagome, something strange about him something I can't put my finger on it.

Kagome: like what

Kaede: he has an evil aura about and it is very strong and be careful.

John sat out side and sits on the porch, while sitting down Kirara walked to him, john put his hand on Kirara pet the two tale cat she purred and felt comfortable with him after finishing petting the cat he looked at the sun then Miroku walked outside and sat right down with him

Miroku: Constantine what kind of magic do you use?

Constantine: I'm and exorcise so I use any magic that I can use, good or evil. What about you why do have your hand covered up and prayer beads.

Miroku: (looking at his right hand) because it's cursed by a demon named Naroku, it started when my grandfather first fought him. He was close to defeating then he lost his concentration and all of sudden he at that time she shot his hand with a curse that created the wind tunnel.

Constantine: Really.

Miroku: one day I'll stop this and start a family with Songo that will last a long time maybe until your era. I hope

Constantine: maybe so, he (sees Kagome and Inuyasha leaving the house) let's get out of here shall we.

They leave the village and they head 15 miles out and they while walking they find themselves being attacked by a woman with a sword in her hand Kagome and Inuyasha recognized he it was Yuma of the hair she is back and she wants revenge.

Yura: Well if it isn't Inuyasha and his little girlfriend it looks like you too are finally got it over with, and Fucked each other, (laughs) well such a waste cause I would have gave him a better time instead of you, Kagome.

Kagome: (angry) Fuck you.

Yura: Oh! You must be John Constantine it's a real honor because I heard you're soul is up for grabs since the devil can't get it himself.

Constantine: (cynical) Wow it looks like my reputation really reaches every where even in different eras, let me guess you're here to collect?

Yura: (laughs) well yes Kagome and Inuyasha are the appetizers but after them you, you are the Main course.

Kagome and Inuyasha are getting ready to fight her he pulls out Tessaiga and she pulls out her bow and arrow but John Constantine stops them.

Constantine: Why deal with the appetizers, when you can have the main course right now.

Yura: Oh! Well aren't you a brave hansom man, I could just eat you up right now, (laughs) but not before I have fun with you first after I kill you I mean.

Constantine: come and get it, Supper time.

She runs straight to Constantine to kill him she throws he sword at him and he dodges it he pulls out a water ampoule and tosses it at her face it hits her and she falls in pain and screams, John walks to her and pulls out the holy shotgun and shoots her hands off he sits on top of her. Kagome, Inuyasha and the others look at him in amazement

Constantine: it looks like you were in over your head don't you think, and I think you overestimated yourself because you thought I couldn't kill a dead body. Well you're wrong. So instead of killing you I'm going to send your sorry ass to hell.

Yura: No!

Constantine: Don't worry I think you might like it there besides, you might have a chance with an old friend of mine down there, and he might give you a time of your life. I think you might be his type too he likes Asian demoness.

Yura: John can ask you too kiss me just once; I always wanted to kiss a human just like you please John.

She smiles deviously he moves closer to kiss her and Yura moves toward him, she opens her mouth and closes her eye, he gets up and pulls the gun to her face and fires after killing her, the body disintegrated.

Constantine: (getting up) well that's over.

Kagome: (angry) I can't believe she came back she's been dead since I first met Inuyasha.

Constantine: Really! So if you killed her since that time we have to find the source that brought back from hell. That means I have to see why, that means I have to go straight to hell. Shit

Miroku: But how are you going to do that that seems like a hard task even for me and I'm a priest.

Constantine: not you hell, we need to go to a house or something.

Chap 4

Welcome to Hell John Constantine

They traveled on and they find a house, they entered and it was abandoned John found an empty room after finding the room He told everyone to leave. After they left he put his feet in pot of water, and 5 seconds later he entered the realm of hell. John went to his pocket, and pulled out the water ampoule he then walked straight down the burning road after walking 2 hell hours he made it to Lucifer's home. He opened the door and traveled straight to his room.

Outside his office he sees Azriel and a familiar face he looks and he sees Yuma fucking in the office she is showing sign of ecstasy and the fallen angel are screwing fiercely in the office, and he continues even though he hears Constantine asking to see the Devil, Azriel lifted his left hand and pointing toward the iron door Constantine walked Passed them and he sees Yura's toe scrunching together, he turns around and opens the door and he sees Lucifer sitting down looking out side his window

Constantine: Don't get up

Lucifer: (smiles) John hello, hello John, You know your still, the one soul I would com to collect myself mmm hmm, so what brings you to my domain.

Constantine: there's unusual soul trafficking going on in Feudal Japan Also I heard you don't want my soul anymore

Lucifer: Really, Bullshit, and So what?

Constantine: And I heard there's a demon who claims to be stronger then you and he has a minion of demons I heard maybe more then yours.

Lucifer: (turns around and looks at Constantine) And why am I suppose to care about that John.

Constantine: Well What if he wants to take over Hell, Lou doesn't that scare you a bit because what if he help from someone.

Lucifer: What's his name John, I want to know his name?

Constantine: Naroku.

Lucifer gets up and smiles and walks toward John, he looks in his eyes and walks toward the Doors.

Constantine: are you in or out?

Lucifer: I'm in just call me when you need me. I'm unlimited for you to call me John.

Constantine: alright.

Lucifer: remember I still want you soul John.

Constantine: well aren't you a peach.

Constantine pulls the ampoule and brakes it on his chest a split second later he is back in feudal he gets up and walks outside to the group they look at him in the y look at him walking down and he has steam rising off of his body Kagome walks toward him.

Kagome: Oh my God John what happened (touches) Oww

Constantine: (breathing hard) I need to eat something

Elsewhere his scent is caught by Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and AH-UN stopped right behind him he sniffs the air

Jaken: my lord what's wrong

Sesshomaru: I smell something in the air some strong evil sent as if it must have come from hell it's self.

Sesshomaru: Jaken we are heading to that direction.

Jaken: yes my lord

Rin: lord Sesshomaru are you ok?

Sesshomaru: Yes, Rin I am I want you to find a safe place to go because it maybe dangerous for you to come with me.

Rin: Ok lord Sesshomaru (she hugs him and runs away)

Chap 5

The girl, the demon blacksmith, and the trickster

Rin runs to safety following Sesshomaru's orders, she knows the second safest place to go is Inuyasha or Kikiyo but her best bet is Inuyasha. On his way to see them is Totosai the demon blacksmith he is closer to them but while traveling he sees Rin running he swoops down, and pulls her up on his ox Rin then see's that it was Totosai and hugs him. He tells her that he was on his way to see Inuyasha, and he will take her there 3 minutes later they arrive at there location Rin jumps down and runs to Kagome.

Rin: Kagome! (She turns her head she sees Constantine standing right next to Inuyasha

Kagome: Rin are you ok? You look like you're in shock.

Rin: (scared) who is that Kagome?

Kagome: Oh that's a friend of mine his name is John Constantine, don't be scared he won't hurt you trust me. John this is Rin she's a friend.

Constantine: hey wow she looks a little like you Kagome except younger Rin come here let me look at you, (examines her) you been with a demon have you?

Rin: Yes my Lord Sesshomaru he takes care of me and One day I would like be beside him when he makes his own empire one day.

Constantine: Sesshomaru Where have I heard that name before

Inuyasha: what do you mean John?

Constantine: I heard of that name that name before it's strange, wait a minute does he have long hair and one arm.

Rin: Yes why?

Constantine: Now I know where he came from, the last time I saw him he lived in a mansion with a 525years old woman named Rin then that means you that she's that woman.

Sango: you mean Sesshoumaru and Rin they're together in your time how?

Miroku: She would be dead unless she's half demon herself but she isn't.

Constantine: You'll be surprised on what a person who loves some one who is in love with a guy like that can do trust me.

Shippo: Am I in you time too Mr. Constantine?

Constantine: No your not but he is and I don't think he'll know me in this era so I better be carefull right now.

Inuyasha: John what if the reason why I can go to your era is because of him maybe that's why I'm always heading in too the modern era.

Constantine: No you going to my time is because you and her are linked because by another kind of bound, I don't know what but it holds you two together.

Sango: Maybe it's love, because you too do see each other when ever you get the chance.

Both Kogome and Inuyasha look at each other turned there heads, and blush John looks at them and sees it in there eyes he tells them to start a fire, he takes his jacket off rolled his sleeves she looks at his wrist and she sees the scares. She looks at him and she sees him and started the fire. After starting the fire she sits down and asks him about them.

Kagome: John can you tell me what happened to your scars on your arm? Please.

Constantine: when I was a kid, I could see things. Thing humans aren't supposed to see, things you shouldn't have to see, my parents were normal. They did what most parents would do, they made it worse, think you're crazy long enough you find a way out.

Miroku: you tried to end you life.

Constantine: I didn't try anything, officially I was dead for two minutes, but when you cross over time stops. Take it from me two minutes in Hell is a lifetime, when I came back I knew all the things I can see were real.

Shippo: What's Hell?

Sango: I always thought it was a myth.

Inuyasha: Huh?

Sango: A lot of demon hunters talked of a place that was maybe a haven or a home of other demons that rule but it was rumored by many hunters even my father. But you saw it

Miroku: But you talked about something called the balanced. What is it?

Constantine: Alright I'll tell you about it, Heaven and hell are right here behind every wall and every window. The world behind the world and we're smack in the middle, Angels and Demons can't cross onto our plane. So we get what I call half breeds, the influence peddlers, they can only whisper in our ears, but a single word can give you courage, or turn your favorite pleasure into your worst nightmare. Those with the demons touch and like those part angels living alongside us they call it the balance. I call it hypocritical bullshit. So when a half breed brakes the rules I deport there sorry ass straight back to hell I don't get them all but I've been hoping to get enough to ensure my retirement

Miroku: so now I understand now.

Sango: why?

Constantine: I'm a suicide, guys, when I die I have one place to go.

Kagome: you mean Hell right, but why are you trying to go to Heaven.

Constantine: What would you if you were sentenced to a prison where half the inmates were put there by you?

Inuyasha: I suppose who ever thought this was not thinking straight huh?

Kagome: His name is God Inuyasha.

Miroku: God?

Constantine: Gods a kid with an ant farm kids he's not planning anything.

Shippo: who's God?

Constantine: It's a long story kid

Kagome: John I want to know something…

The bushes were moving and they saw a familiar face it was Sesshomaru and Jaken, while walking he sees a familiar face other the other it was Constantine, a Smile was on his face and when he saw Rin there also.

Chap5

The Dog Demon mother and the Thief

Sesshomaru: Constantine it's been awhile. How many years so you think since you stole my sword Bakusaiga.

Constantine: 5 years, 10 months 31 days, 2 hours and 43 seconds I think, but what 're you doing here I thought you were in you mansion with Rin, are you that nostalgic about protecting her that you com back here to see her when she was a kid.

Sesshomaru: (smiles) let's take a walk John we got a lot to talk about, in private.

Contantine: I'll be right back.

John and Sesshomaru walked away from the camp to have a talk about what's going on

Sesshomaru: John I missed you, since then I always wondered why I didn't kill you but then I thought I really liked you because you are the only human who can out think me.

Constantine: the same thing except deporting and I feel honored, so here are we going?

Sesshomaru: My mother's she wanted to see you but since you're close to the cave I want to show you where it is.

Constantine: really I wonder why/

Sesshoumaru: Cause my mother always wanted to meet the man who out witted me John Constantine but since you are here I can show you where it is. Ah there it is the cave.

The cave of Sesshomaru's mother is covered with diamonds and pearls to show that she is royalty it is so aw expiring that in the moon light it look like a star has landed on the earth it's self it was so beautiful that a person who is greedy would feel ashamed to steal from it.

Constantine: (mesmerized) Wow it looks nice that's her cave, it looks beautiful.

Sesshomaru: yes do you want go in John and meet her?

Constantine: No not now maybe later or tomorrow, at night in full moon do you think she'll be there?

Sesshomaru: Yes, John she'll be looking at it.

They both turn around and walk to the camp after a Rin and Shippo are sitting next to Kagome and they see them both coming from forest. John and Sesshomaru shook each others hand and look at each other in the eyes he then around, and tells Rin to stay with John and the others he leaves and he sees that she Followed him instead. John sits back down and he think. Then he falls a sleep. the next day at the same time he travel to the cave and he walks in.

Raiko: I see that there's a human in my lair I wonder why

Constantine: you must be Sesshomaru's mother you really have nice voice.

Raiko: are you the one called John Constantine? The thief, the trickster and the magician a triple threat you look really handsome for man of your glamour exorcist.

Constantine: what about yours, um what is you name?

Raiko: Raiko my name is Raiko do you want to see what I look like John?

Constantine: Sure lets see what you look like Raiko.

She comes out of the Shadows and he looks at her. Her eyes were the color of sapphire her hair silver as a diamond and pearls on her caves, her lips colors was black as night her cloths were made of silk her skin was looked youthful as 20 year old woman. He body was sleek and slender as and hour glass figure she was 36-24-36.

Raiko: Now you see me John do I look beautiful to you.

Constantine: yeah but the only reason why I'm here is because you know what's going, and how come the balance is falling apart in this area.

Raiko: (moving to Constantine Seductively) I can give you what you want, but you have to do something for me first, (circles him seductively) I haven't been with a human before but hearing about you from my son made me curious. Sleep with me, John and give me pleasure of the human flesh and I will tell you everything.

John walked to her and kissed her he then undressed, and he took his cloths off and they had sex. 4 hours later John took his cloths left Raiko he exit the cave and he saw Shippo outside and he walked to him and rubbed his little head and told him not to tell any body about how he got the information that he learned until they make it back to the camp Shippo looked at him with confusion while walking away Raiko was near the door looking at John and Shippo she smiled and walked back into her cave.

Shippo: John can I ask you something?

Constantine: go ahead Shippo.

Shippo: Am I in you era?

Constantine: No you're not but you're in Heaven with you father and your happy but the good thing is that if you want to you can be come a half breed but that's up to you.

Shippo: (disappointed) OK that's all I wanted to know.

Constantine; hey jump on my back I'll give you a ride.

Shippo smiles and jumps on his back john then runs back to the camp and helps Shippo have fun even thought he heard the bad news about his future. 30 minutes later they arrive at the camp Kagome and the others are happy to see him and Shippo.

Kagome: Are you ready to go?

Constantine: (pulls something out his pocket and he pulls out a diamond and pearl) yeah I'm ready, (puts them in his pocket he looks at the trees and he sees Raiko) now let's get out of here.

Miroku and Sango look at the same tree line that he was looking at and they saw nothing they look at each other and walked right behind them. John smiled and he looked at Kagome and Inuyasha his thoughts in his head made him wonder about the child he gave to Raiko and wondered if he made the right choice. While walking they see a familiar sight, Naroku's castle.

Inuyasha: we're here

Chap 6

The Final battle

John vs. Naroku and the Mysterious force

Constantine looks at the castle it was huge he sees a dark cloud over he pulls out his holy shotgun he looks at the others and they walk in it look abandoned but it wasn't every demon tried to attack them and they fought them with every thing they had in there arsenal John unloaded everything in his gun on the demons that he saw in the room he moved up the stairs to Naroku's room upon his arrival they look at each other straight in the eyes.

Constantine: You must be Naroku.

Naroku: and you must be John Constantine

Constantine: That's right.

Naroku: I finally meet the one who out smarted the devil and Sesshomaru and do what they can not accomplish.

Constantine: what's that?

Naroku: Killing John Constantine.

John and Naroku and John fought he was shooting at Naroku with every shot he was dodging every shot and also water ampoules, they fought hard viciously hitting each other with devastating blow while fighting Naroku. John was getting tired and he dropped his gun Naroku moved close for the kill john pulled out his holy brass knuckles and his holy water ampoule threw it at Naroku's face and punched him knocking him back John continued his assault on him, and continued his attack. After finishing the attack he looked up and he saw angel wings and to his shock it was a female angel Andariael. She kicks him off Naroku and closed the doors.

Constantine: Lucifer I need your help.

Lucifer arrived and he looks at Constantine, and picks him up and walks to the doors and destroyed them while walking in he sees her undressed, and looks at her she has symbols on her body a spell that can destroy all life. Lucifer looks at her and then looks up a bright light flashed and removed the spell off her body. He then disappeared and John put his arms together and chanted his ultimate spell the light.

Constantine: (slams his arms together) Into the light I command thee (repeats)

Naroku: NO!

The angel disappears and Naroku remains and John walks to him and picks up the holy shotgun and shot Naroku, in the arms and legs befor shooting him he hears Raiko's voice telling him to use the diamond and pearl to kill Naroku. He pulls out the Diamond and Pear and placed it on his body, he turn around and shoots Naroku in his heart and continued to unload the holy shotgun on his body the objects then made a very bright light and destroyed Naroku. He then walk down the stairs and said it's over. Naroku was finally dead he threw down the head of Naroku, and ripped out a jewel that was in it it was the Shikon jewel. He gave it Kagome walked out side of the castle. He then sees Raiko and Sesshoumaru outside the gates she looked like she was 8 months pregnant the child was growing fast, he and the others went back to the well Kagome John and Inuyasha went back to the modern era.

Kagome: thanks John I owe you one if you ever need anything just ask?

Constantine: Well I want to talk to your mother real quick.

Mai: John I want to tell you something it's about Kagome well you see if you remember when you were first here you and I were you know close well 15 years ago me and I was pregnant so it might be possible that Kagome might be your daughter.

Constantine (looks at Kagome) I know she's my daughter.

Mai: I'm sorry I didn't tell you John

Constantine: Yeah,I know

He walks to gate and he see's Kagome friends Yuka, Eri, Ayumi)

Constantine: I know what 3 girls are you're half breeds so I want you girls take care of my Daughter Kagome.

Epilogue

After the battle Miroku and Sango got married and had 6 children their family lasted until John's era they are in Los Angeles and they help John with his job keeping the balance in check, Shippo found a way to live until the modern era, and he stays with Kagome, and her family as her adopted brother. INuyasha and Kagome finally got married and had 3 kids in the modern era. Sesshomaru and Rin now have a child his name is Mendou, Raiko had the child he was named after Inuyasha's father, except he has black hair, but they call him the "Dark haired dog general" after seeing his brother Sesshomaru he was accept into the family. Midnite still has Bakusaiga in his vault, still being guarded by him and other members of clan. As for John he still does what he does best He's still a Thief, a Trickster and Magician. At least he'll have a family to help him.

The End


End file.
